


5 Times Sam tried to be different + 1 Time he didn't

by RedKryptonite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKryptonite/pseuds/RedKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Sam tried to be his own person, but found out he was raised a little too well by Dean</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Not mine, had fun with it though</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Sam tried to be different + 1 Time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traciller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/gifts).



1.Sam knew that driving Baby was a privilege, but it wasn't the same without Dean bitching at him from the drivers seat. It was lonely and he hated it, not even the music he normally enjoyed made a difference. It was during this time he found that the only music appropriate for driving Baby was all of Dean's 80's rock. So in an attempt to get his mind off of it he got another car. When Dean returned ( and it was a spectacular return, rising from the grave and all) Sam handed over the keys to Baby and gratefully settled in the passengers seat while Dean cranked up Kansas. He wouldn't mention the sleek black 2007 Impala tucked away safely in his safe house garage, nor would he mention that she was also " Baby."

2\. When Sam and Dean separated the first time, he returned to his car not thinking for a moment that he would work with Dean even while they drove separate cars. Pulling up to the scene in matching black Impala's ( give or take 100 years) Sam let his head thump on the steering wheel a blush burning on his face. Dean was grinning like a loon and came over to lean on the car. Not thinking twice Sam snapped at him: " Dude, get off of Baby!" it only made the grin widen " Aww Sammy, you miss me" Sam made a note to never bring Baby out again after this run in, he'd drive the damn Corolla.

3\. Even though he was soulless now, he knew his car when he saw her, sitting parked on the curb with a nice new coat of wax covering her to keep her safe. Sure he didn't appreciate as much as he would have, but he was still glad to see her in one piece after all she was the only thing that had been constant in his life. Besides he was sure with her ox blood interior, she would have made a damn nice car for the devil. Tell the angelic boy to bite it with his old dusty car ( he still loved the original) his was better.

4\. Dean was gone again, this time apparently with Cas and any other help he could possibly have, he was well and truly alone this time. When he settled in the seat of his Impala, he turned on the radio to the 80's station and pulled away from the safe house. He had some hunting to do and he'd use his girl for it until Dean came back for his. After all even if Dean didn't come back for him, he would always come back for Baby.

5\. Sitting in the men of letters garage Sam snorted looking between his car and Dean's. Finally both Impala were sheltered in the same area and the body difference between the two was striking. But here they were trying to pretend that they were pissed off at each other again, working on their cars. Sam was working on a problem in the spark plugs and O2 sensors, while Dean was under his changing oil. No words were exchanged, but he could feel the tension easing, it was just them and their girls against the world that was out to get them.

+1.  
Sam patted her hood fondly one last time and pulled the cover over her, she'd earned her rest for the time being. He would miss running her all the time, but it was good to be home with Dean. It was finally over and they were seeing almost eye to eye again, but some things never change...

" C'mon Sammy, get your ass in gear, she's restin', not dead!"

" Yeah.. be there in a second" Sam grabbed a Kansas cassette from her tape deck

When he settled in the passenger seat and shut the door he handed the cassette to Dean.

" So that's where my tape went!"

Sam rolled his eyes " It was borrowed"

" Don't touch mine and Baby's tapes!"

"Whatever Jerk"

"Bitch"

Sam grinned and punched Dean in the shoulder while Dean leaned over to ruffle his hair affectionately.

" Glad we're back as a team Sammy, I missed you"

" Chick flick moment Dean, chick flick" Sam grinned " But yeah, I missed you too"

Dean snickered and revved her engine, pulling out of the garage and headed towards home, their home. It would always be them against the world and they would always win, the Winchester boys and their Baby.


End file.
